This invention relates generally to fabricating components, and more specifically to fabricating components using machining processes.
Manufacturing processes fabricating at least some components, for example gas turbine engine components, may produce excess material at certain regions of the component, such as, those regions of the component that are adjacent machined surfaces. For example, known casting, milling, electro-chemical machining, and/or forging processes used in the fabrication of airfoil assemblies may produce extra material at a leading edge of the airfoil, as well as at an intersection defined between the airfoil and the hub or platform. Generally, such excess material may be removed to return the component to predesired dimensions and to ensure aerodynamic performance characteristics are satisfied. However, because of the varying shapes of components, such blending operations are generally difficult, or cost prohibitive to automate.
Accordingly, in at least some known fabrication operations, excess material is manually removed to facilitate shaping the region to desired dimensions. In this process, sometimes referred to as “benching” or “bench blending,” an operator grinds away material using a rotating abrasive wheel and/or an abrasive belt. However, because of the proximity of the operator's hands to the grinding wheel, the complex shape of the components, and/or a high volume of components handled during the operator's shift, benching may require an operator have specific skills and/or experience. As such, the qualifications, or lack thereof, of the benching operators may slow down fabrication of the components. Moreover, benching may produce a variation in the blended surfaces of different components. Because of the possibility of operator errors and variations in the blended surfaces, additional inspection and/or machining processes are generally warranted, therefore possibly increasing overall fabrication costs. Moreover, benching may be a difficult and/or strenuous activity for the operator, possibly leading to repetitive motion injuries which may further increase overall fabrication costs.